Legs of the enemy
by Casketts Coffee
Summary: Kate gets a mysterious gift on her front door step.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on season 2-3 :)

* * *

><p>The smell of wine, it intrigued her. She took another sip and rested her head back against the couch. Red wine, that was <em>always<em> her weakness. Her hair was rested along her shoulders and she closed her eyes to get a more relaxing feel. A knock on the door made her groan in frustration. She sat up and placed the wine on the table. She tightened the tie of her robe and walked to the door. She opened it while leaving the chain lock attached, so she could see out a tad, but there was no one at the door. "Stupid teenagers." She shut the door. The knock came back. Kate pulled the chain lock and opened the door to see a small box in front of her. There was a card, She looked down the hallway but nobody was there. She crouched to her knees and took the card in her hands. "To Katherine Beckett...?" She read aloud. Kate picked the box up and carried it inside, setting it on the table. She lifted the lid. The smell was horrible, she gazed inside and quickly put the lid back on. Kate grabbed her phone, dialed a number. "This is Kate Beckett, badge number 41319. I've just been delivered a body part."

Not even an hour later, teams were investigating. "Lets get you to the precinct Beckett." Esposito said as he walked up with Ryan and Castle.

"Woah guys. I'm fine. i don't need babysitting."

"With all respect Beckett, you were just mailed a leg... Lanie said its at least 2 hours old. whoever sent it here could-" Ryan was cut off by Beckett.

"My house, my rules."

"Kate.."

"Castle. why are you here. you all can go. we've got this.

"Detective Beckett. There right you need to go beck to the precinct and give your statement."

"Sir, I'm staying."

"That's an order." Gates said stepping in front of the door.

Kate looked at everyone then walked to the elevator and headed tot the precinct.

"It's kinda creepy," Rick said handing her a coffee, "Getting a leg in a box."

"Castle. I'm not interested in your wild opinion right now." She took the cup, "Thank you.

"Always." he took a sip, "So what exactly happened?"

"Someone knocked on my door while i was relaxing.. that's it, Castle."

"So no homeless man with an AK47 pretending to be in the CIA? Ooh how about a leg fetish. I know more than half of New York has a thing for legs.." He looked at hers.

"Maybe it was you Castle." Ryan chuckled walking over.

"No, but-" Kate cut castle off.

"No BUT he's right. there are sick men out there that have fetish's." Kate agreed with him grabbing a pen. "This is our first lead."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry about Gate being in it! I'm so used to having her around! Pretend it was season 2-3 without Montgomery.

Kate scribbled down Rick's theory on the board. Her phone rang. "Beckett."

"I noticed something about your victims leg." It was Lanie. "It definitely was a person with a medical background."

"How can you tell?"

"The way the leg was cut. It's not sloppy. Most people without experience, don't cut like this."

"Do you think you could find anything that would lead to a breakthrough?"

"All I know is it wasn't done in a hospital. The tools were dirty and used."

"Okay thanks Lane." Kate hung up and turned to Castle. "We now know that the killer does have a medical background." She walked towards the board while Castle scribbled down what she had said. "Ryan?" She calls him over still looking at the board, "can you go through employees at all the hospitals around New York and find out what doctors could have a business outside of the hospital."

"On it "

"Looks like you're getting somewhere, Detective Beckett." Castle said standing back up beside her.

"I just wanna catch this some of a bitch."

Kate walked around the desk and sat down. "Where are my elephants?" She said lifting some files up. "Castle did you take my elephants?"

"No, what would I need with them?"

Kate opened the drawer of the desk, she stood up quickly seeing the insides. "That's definitely not the elephants.."

Castle moved and looked in the drawer, "Fingers?" He glanced back up at Beckett.

"Something is going on." Esposito said to the team. They were now in the break room while CSU went through the desk. "If a cop is involved, how are we gonna get through this with 'em tracking out every move?"

"It's not a cop." Beckett said

"How do you know?" Ryan said.

"Because a cop wouldn't go through that much trouble." Castle said.

"Outside cops have to use the sign in sheet when they arrive." Kate replied

"And there's no detectives here with a medical background."castle said turning to Kate.

"but that doesn't mean that the killer doesn't work here." Kate said.

"The janitor?" Castle said.

"What did i ever do to the janitor."

"it's just a thought. Maybe you could question him." Castle said.


End file.
